One image forming device known in the art has a housing, a sheet tray, an image-forming unit and a conveying unit (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-96858, for example). In this conventional image forming device, the sheet tray is detachably housed in the housing and accommodates sheets. The image-forming unit is disposed in the housing and forms an image on a sheet that is conveyed from the sheet tray. The conveying unit is disposed in the housing and conveys the sheet on which the image has been formed by the image-forming unit again to the image-forming unit. More specifically, the conveying unit includes a first roller and a second roller. The first roller and the second roller convey the sheet on which the image has been formed by the image-forming unit by interposing it therebetween.
With this conventional image forming device, when a sheet gets jammed in the conveying unit, the sheet tray is detached from the housing, allowing a user to easily put his/her hand into the conveying unit to remove the sheet jammed in the conveying unit.